


Out of Nowhere - Supernatural J2 Big Bang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: A hundred years ago, in an alternate United States, monsters and humans have been at war as long as anyone can remember. John Winchester raises his sons in a world already overrun by the supernatural, in which humans are often on the defensive, pushed ever further west. Against this backdrop, Dean and foster-brother Sam grow up relatively carefree on a ranch near Lawrence, Kansas, protected and heavily warded, until the day Dean learns the truth about his mother, the mysterious hunter who abandoned her family when Dean was four. With his new knowledge, Dean figures out even better ways to protect his family and his home. But will it be enough?





	Out of Nowhere - Supernatural J2 Big Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/gifts).

> Illustrations created for SPN J2 Big Bang story, [Out of Nowhere](https://amypond45.livejournal.com/68186.html), by Amypond45. Check it out!

  


  



End file.
